Star Wars: Two Worlds, Two Wars
by Vilstrup
Summary: Summary on the first page...
1. Prologue

_STAR WARS – TWO WORLDS, TWO WARS_

_-  
_

Destination - Coruscant

Time – 3956 BBY

-

_**Four thousand years before the Galactic Empire,**_

_**the Republic and the Jedi order are desperate. **_

_**The dark lord MALEK is constantly crushing the Republic war machine, **_

_**after the death of his master, DARTH REVAN. While thousands die, **_

_**thousands swarm to the Sith lords army to enlist in the glory of the Sith campaign.**_

_**-  
**_

_**With the Jedi order diminishing, and the Sith threat growing ever bigger, **_

_**the Jedi Counsel hopes to halt the dark Jedi's advance by sending **_

_**a group of Jedi and an unknown hero to the skies of Taris.**_

_**-  
**_

_**But looking into the future, **_

_**the counsel has found a potential future threat, or ally.**_

_**Going against everything they've been taught, **_

_**the Counsel quickly selects a young Padawan to lead the mission, **_

_**alone, into the unknown parts of the Outer Rim….**_


	2. Chapter One Mission

Sirah felt how the elevator rose several hundreds meters up, into the air. The small panel, beside the door flickered with life, telling her how fair up she was. With a small sound, like metal hitting metal, the elevator stopped. Silently, the doors opened, and she stepped into the room. The floor of the room where divided into three circles, with one in the middle, surrounded one circle, which in turn was surrounded by the last circle. The inner circle had a brownish colour. White symbols filled it up, their strange meaning followed it around, until they met themselves again. Between the first circles line, and the next circles line, the floor was coloured more of a sweet faint yellow colour. Here, symbol followed the circles form around as well. The last part of the floor was coloured as the inner circle, a brownish colour. But upon this, last part of the floor, stood eleven chairs.

They were made of metal, and as such was coloured gray, however the brown leather on them, also told how comfortable they were. This was where the Jedi counsel was seated during meetings of great importance. And apparently, the full counsel was gathered today. Sirah had either done something very incredible in such a young age or something terrible stupid. Since she hadn't done any of the two in the last past months on the frontline against the Sith, only one other option came to mind.

"Sirah" one of the counsel members said as he stood up, his voice was rough like sand, but kind as the wind. He wasn't a human, though he could fool people, with just his appearance. The only thing that made him different from a human was his skin. Instead of the black or light yellow colour of most humans, his skin was blue. Master Anchi Cu was from the planet of Pantora. He had been on the counsel long before Sirah's birth. Sirah turned towards him, and bowed in respect of her former master. Master Cu had been Sirah's master and mentor for most of her life. After all, he was the one who found her, lying in her mother's, dead hands. Cu moved over to her, and hugged her. Not so much the hug of a friend, but that between a father and daughter. Releasing her, he stepped back and examined her. Sirah could see a bit of pride creep into his eyes.

"By the force, you've grown a lot since I last saw you, Sirah" Master Cu smiled as his voice filled the empty air around them "and Master Jeimi Kollana hasn't been too hard on you, I see"

Sirah smiled, yet bowed in respect "no she hasn't, Master Cu" she replied.

The old pantoran, smiled down on his former Padawan, before he returned to his seat.

"It is good to see you, young Padawan Sirah" Master Itcnal said from his seat, on the left side of Master Cu. He spoke a different language, and Sirah had a few problems understanding him. Language had never been her strongest asset.

"We've been watching your progress with great interest"

Master Itcnal was a male Ithorian. His skin had a brown-greyish colour and looked more like an oversize lecher than anything else. He wore brown robes as all the masters of the counsel did. Sirah, herself wore a dark blue robe, a favourite colour of her. "Indeed, your negotiation with Nazzri was most impressive" Sirah felt a warm feeling stream up her spine, and her face flushing. It was rare for Sirah to get any praise from a Jedi Knight, and even more rare to get it from a Master.

Sirah bowed deeply "Thank you Masters". As she straightened her back, she felt more confident than when she'd entered the elevator. She glanced around to see, who sat on the counsel. Most of them, she knew, but there was one she'd never met, let alone seen before. A human female stared at her, eyes with the power of penetrating even solid durasteel. Even though her hood concealed her face, Sirah could see on her composition of her body, that she weren't pleased. Actually, furious would probably be a better word for her. Sirah ignored her, even though a cold and uncomfortable feeling slowly rose inside her. Sirah thought of a volcano, readying to erupt. She didn't want to be in the same room when that happened.

"We have a new assignment for you" Master Itcnal said quickly glancing around the room to see if everybody agreed "however, we must warn you young one. It will be a long one, and without the normal assistance of knights or masters"

Sirah felt both pride and fear swarm her; pride for being taken into consideration for such an important mission, and fear for failing miserably.

"What is the assignment, Master?" Sirah asked, controlling her voice to seem casual.

"You will be send to a part of the outer rim, which only the Counsel will know where is…. for now at least" Master Cu said, his eyes avoided hers.

"We're afraid the Sith might find it soon, as well" the voice was like a sharp sword, able to cut through flesh like butter, and with a cold edge.

Sirah looked towards the woman master, who had stared at her, and was now standing up, and took a step towards her.

"Since we don't have any other Jedi more qualified for this mission at the moment, we'll have to be consent with sending you" her voice was like venom dripping from the fangs of a snake.

"That is enough, Master Kindra" A Twi'lek female stood up, fire streaming from her eyes "we will talk about this in private. Sirah you will be briefed soon enough about the assignment" indicating towards the closed elevator, that Sirah should leave for her quarters.

Sirah walked into the elevator, head held high to show, Master Kindra's words hadn't hurt her at all.

However, as soon as the doors closed, she couldn't hold the tears back. Was she really this hopeless? Was she really, the last qualified available? It couldn't be. The war with the Sith had only been going on for three years, but now that she thought about it, she had seen familiar faces on the battlefield… on the enemy side. She quickly removed the tears from her face, as the elevator came to a halt, and moved quickly through the long halls towards her quarters.

* * *

"Your mission isn't simple Sirah" Master Itcnal said "and it will be long and hard"

He pushed a button, and a planet was holographic presented to Sirah. The planet consisted of a northern and southern continent completely covered by ice. Water covered most of the planet, and after what a small number in the corner of the hologram said, it was around 70 %. Two continents covered the western part of the planet, while the eastern part was composed of four to five continents.

"After what we know of the satellite transmission being sent to the planet, it is called Earth, and their languages took our experts some time to figure out" the Jedi master continued "We have successfully deciphered one of the most used languages, so you will be able to learn it on your way, and when you get there"

Sirah kept staring at the hologram, where she worthy of this assignment?

"How many languages are there?"

Master Itcnal just shook his head "too many to learn, and you won't need them all"

He pushed another button, and a human face replaced the planet "this boy's destiny is predetermined, and yet we cannot fully unravel it. After hours of meditation, we haven't gotten closer to the future fallout of the upcoming events, than when we started" Itcnal pushed another button and pulled out a small memory card "here, you'll be transported to the planet, but you must only contact us in the direst need of help" He gave her the card, and Sirah bowed in respect as she took on the assignment.

She turned, and was about to return to her quarters to pack, when a question shot to her mind.

"Master" she asked, as she turned to face him "Why is this planet so important?"

"The planet is not important at the current time, but it will give us an advantage over our enemies in the future" Master Itcnal turned to walk out small conference room, and back towards the Counsel Chambers. "But remember young one. No one out there knows of the Jedi or the Republic, so don't say too much, and learn as much as you can about their culture and ways. You never know when it might come in handy"

With those words, Sirah returned to her quarters and packed for the journey, both doubt and bravery.

* * *

Sirah had thought learning other species languages had been difficult, but even they didn't compare to the hard studying of what was know as _English_. The words felt completely wrong, and speaking a word made her twisting her lips as if she'd eaten something rotten. Yet, she continued, and slowly she was able to pronounce the words. However, one thing was to pronounce a word, another thing was to make a sentence. Sirah threw her data pad at her bed in frustration. How could a language be so hard to learn? She had to take a walk. Opening the door to her temporary quarters, she stood out on the white corridor, and looked from side to side. She was currently on a ship, commanded by the most Jedi loyal men and women. The ship, if you could call it, was more like a piece of junk than anything else. They had, had to take a small, obnoxious freighter, to conceal their true intentions, and so far, it had worked. They had passed two or three Sith patrols, but none of them had asked them any questions or demanded to board them. So much for the Sith being smart.

They had been underway for two weeks, but finally they were approaching their destination.

The captain's voice came over the ships speakers "hey, youngling, you better get up here"

Sirah rolled her eyes in annoyance. Of all people, they had to take a smart-ass captain. Even though they had gotten through the Sith controlled space, Sirah had constantly felt a fear gnawing at her soul. She could easily see the ship being boarded by the Sith because of the cocky captain.

She quickly walked to the bridge and found the two pilots during their business.

"Are, here comes our mighty Jedi" captain Nak said, giving a cocky smile.

"Watch it Nak, or you might lose your smile" Sirah said with a threatening voice "are we there?"

"Ooh, the kitty got claws" he said half laughing and turned to look out the front of the ship "yes, there's your little precious rock"

Sirah walked up to the window, and saw the familiar planet. Satisfied, she turned and walked back towards her quarters "get ready for delivery, captain"

"Aye, aye missy" He said looking after her, and giving a parody of a salute. Sirah rolled her eyes in annoyance. Then he turned towards the pilots "you heard her, head for low orbit"

Sirah quickly gathered her possessions, and hurried down into the launch bay. Okay, maybe not a launch bay, but rather a storage room, converted to having a large capsule in the middle. It looked like a bird's egg, its surface smooth. It was made out of durasteel, but with a degenerating capability build into it, so the inhabitants wouldn't find it. And the best of all, it could only be opened by one who had possessed the power of the force. Searching the inner part of the capsule, she used the forced to open the door. The interior was full of electronic consoles, and with a big brown seat in the middle. She sat herself inside the capsule, and closed the door. She was ready. Pushing a small button over her face, she called the captain "ready when you are, Nak".

"Got it kitty, just keep your claws to your self, it's gonna be a bumpy ride"

And then, she heard the doors open and the metal clamps release her. For a split second, it seemed as if she would stay onboard the small freighter. Then she felt gravity, and she plumed towards the ground below. As she picked up speed, the capsule began to shake violently. It seemed like an eternity before the capsule came to an abrupt halt. Sirah quickly got the door open, and got out just before her lunch left her stomach and splattered over the ground in front of her. She felt sick, dizzy and had a terrible headache. She quickly pulled her possessions out of the capsule, and walked a bit away from it. Then focusing hard, but with great difficulty, she activated the degenerating capability, and watched in silence how her egg formed transport slowly melted away. And then she saw it, the long crash line. It was several hundreds meters long; so much for a quiet landing and peaceful landing. She had to get away from the crash site, and quickly before somebody found her. In the horizon the sun was setting, retracting its warm, red-orange arms. Darkness slowly crept forward, engulfing everything.

Sirah walked away from the sun, towards the darkness. Now she was on the planet. Now she had to find a way towards her goal.


End file.
